iracingfandomcom-20200214-history
IRacing Motorsport Terms: D Terms
D Terms: ;# Deep braking : Applying the brakes later than normal when entering a turn. ; 2. Delaware start : A style of restart where the race leader starts in the first row by himself and the other drivers start two-wide. Named after a start method for a short track in the state of Delaware in the United States. The leader can choose which lane he wants for the restart, which can be an advantage, with a clear advantage over second place. Compare that to Lane Choice. 3. Delta Time : The entire time it generally takes a driver to enter the pit lane, make a full pit stop, and exit the pit area back to the track to resume racing at optimum pace. For example, a Delta Time of 25 seconds means the entire pitting process (entering, stopping and exiting) cost the driver 25 seconds not driving at full race speed even though the car may have been stationary in the pit box for only 5 seconds. 4. Did Not Attend (often DNA) : Denotes a driver who was entered for a race but did not attend the circuit. Sometimes referred to as Did Not Arrive or simply a "no show." 5. Did Not Finish (often DNF) : A driver who did not finish the race. Some sanctioning bodies do not classify a driver in the final results if he did not finish completed a certain number of laps, for example in Formula One a driver must complete 90% of the completed laps to be classified as a finisher. 6. Did Not Qualify / Did Not Pre-qualify (often DNQ / DNPQ) : A failure to qualify or pre-qualify for a race. Most often because the driver was too slow to make it into a limited number of grid positions. 7. Did Not Start (often DNS) : A driver who did not attempt to compete in a race, even though he may have competed in practice sessions and/or qualifying. Not the same as the DNA already mentioned. :; 8. Dirty air :: The air disrupted by a car when it moves at speed, which can cause aerodynamic difficulties for a car following closely behind. 9. Disqualify (often DQ or DSQ) : Where a competitor is removed from the results, usually in penalty for a technical infringement. :; 10. Dogleg :: A gentle turn or kink on a racing circuit, usually associated with road courses, but also present on oval tracks. On road courses, a dogleg may be present on a long straightaway (e.g. Mid-Ohio), curving the straight slightly, but usually not enough to require drivers to slow down much for the turn. On an oval, a dogleg can be located on the frontstretch (e.g. Charlotte) or ISM Raceway Phoenix) creating an oblong shape, adding a challenge, increasing sightlines for fans, and again, usually not requiring drivers to slow down for the extra curve. A quad-oval is also referred to as a "double dogleg."(See Charlotte or Atlanta Motor Speedway) Some tracks classify the dogleg as a turn (Mid Ohio turn 3) or not (Charlotte). :; 11. Downforce :: Increased force holding the car onto the track. This is created by the aerodynamics or aerodynamic aids (F1 wings, etc.) of a vehicle which causes a "reverse lift" effect. That is, creating an area of low pressure (suction) under the car and/or under the wing(s) or other aids fixed to the car, the higher pressure above forcing the tires harder to the ground, effectively increasing the static friction. This allows it to travel faster through a corner, at the cost of having a reduced overall top speed, since drag is proportionate to lift and downforce is caused by lift. :; 12. Drafting :: A technique where multiple vehicles align in a close group reducing the overall effect of drag due to exploiting the lead object's slipstream. Same as slipstreaming. :; 13. Drag Reduction System :: A mechanically activated element of the rear wing of modern Formula One cars, where in a predetermined position on the circuit a wing element will open, moving from steeply inclined to flat, thus reducing the amount of drag generated by the rear wing, increasing its top speed on a straightaway. The mechanism artificially assists overtaking with additional benefit of overcoming Dirty Air issues while following cars closely ::; 14. Drive-through penalty ::: A penalty applied by race officials while the race is underway. A competitor is directed to drive into the pit lane and travel its length at much reduced speed (pit lanes are mostly speed-limited to protect the pitcrew and marshals) losing significant track position in the process. When the driver is serving his drive through penalty he is not allowed to stop anywhere in the pits. :::; 15. Drivers' meeting :::: A meeting where drivers and officials meet before a race to discuss the upcoming event. Also referred to as Drivers' briefing or Driver and Crew Chief meeting, as in some series, the driver and his crew chief must attend. ::::; 16. Dry line ::::: On a drying circuit, the racing line that becomes dry first as the cars displace water from it. Category:IRacing Motorsport Terms: D Terms